El Lirio Carmesí
by shiatsuki-chan
Summary: En una época donde quienes no controlan sus emociones se enfrentan a perder su conciencia humana para siempre, en una época donde un guerrero se encarga de castigar a esas bestias, incluso en una época como esta, ¿Podrá florecer el amor verdadero? AU/GxH
1. Prologo

Hola a todos y a todas jeje, les traigo un nuevo fic, espero que sea de su agrado…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama, dicho esto, comencemos…

**El Lirio Carmesí**

**1. Prólogo**

Me encuentro frente a una nueva presa, seguro, tranquilo, mantengo firmemente la espada que aún yace inmóvil en una de mis manos, mi respiración se mantiene estable en comparación con la de la abominación que se encuentra frente a mí, mantengo mis ojos cerrados, sintiendo como su furiosa mirada se clava en mi figura…

Abro lentamente los ojos, fijo por un instante mi mirada sobre la cabeza decapitada que lleva en una de sus garras, la bestia frente a mi solía ser la esposa del mujeriego gobernante de este reino, según tengo entendido, se caso tan solo por puro interés, joven, bella y ambiciosa, pero cometió su primer error, enamorarse perdidamente de su esposo…

Al enterarse de que este tenía una amante, cayó presa de los celos y comenzó a escuchar a su propio _Biju_ o demonio interior, ¡segundo gran error!, pues una vez que ha despertado, no se detiene hasta apoderarse de ti, ya que es solo una bestia que se alimenta de sentimientos humanos como el odio, rencor, celos, ambición, ira, frustración, venganza y con una insaciable sed de sangre, ahora su alma ha sido consumida, su cuerpo ha sido poseído por este, deformándolo y sin dejar rastro alguno de su conciencia humana…

-¿Crees que un simple cazador de demonios puede detenerme ahora?- alegó el _Biju_ con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus afilados colmillos llenos de sangre…- Soy libre y no podrás hacer nada para evitar que continúe con la masacre…- concluyó…

-No me importa lo que un insignificante monstruo como tú me tenga que decir, cumpliré correctamente con el trabajo que se me asignó- le respondí fríamente- espero que hayas disfrutado matar a esa mujer, pues será tu ultima presa…- soltó una ruidosa carcajada ante esta última frase y mirando fijamente la cabeza decapitada me respondió…

-La mujer que me invoco me cedió el control completo de su cuerpo si tan solo llevaba a cabo su pequeña y patética venganza en contra de la amante de su esposo, como verás yo también he cumplido bien con mi trabajo y ahora que soy libre te matare a ti y después a todos en este mugroso reino…

-Ya me canse de escucharte…- dije secamente, en un rápido y ágil movimiento clave mi espada en su estomago sin darle la oportunidad de hacer algo…

-¿Pero…cómo?...- miró el emblema de la armadura grabado sobre mi hombro y balbuceó en un último esfuerzo…- debí… notarlo… antes… tu eres…

-Sabaku No Gaara- completé su frase susurrándole al oído- El lirio carmesí… - murió…

Retiré bruscamente mi espada de su interior y el cuerpo inerte cayó rápidamente al suelo, una vez ahí corte de un zarpazo su cabeza para cerciorarme que no volviera a la vida; limpie y envainé nuevamente mi espada…

-Mi trabajo ha terminado- susurre para mí mismo

Guarde la cabeza degollada del _Biju_ en un pequeño saco y me dispuse a marcharme hacia el reino donde seguramente me esperaría una gran recompensa por mi excelente trabajo. Mientras me retiraba de aquel lugar me lleve un reproche por parte de Shukaku dentro de mi cabeza por no haber hecho sufrir mucho mas a mi presa, lo ignoré por completo, no tenia humor para lidiar con otro demonio, al menos no en este momento…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

Bueno, bueno… como ya mencione aquí les traigo una nueva historia de aventura y romance, ahora nuestra linda pareja se encuentra en la época medieval, por si aún tienen dudas, aquí todos tienen un demonio en su interior (un _Biju)_, y el despertarlo o mantenerlo dormido en su interior dependerá de cuan sean capaces de controlar sus emociones "oscuras" por así decirlo… después se explicara un poco más detalladamente todo este asunto…

Cabe mencionar que tal vez los capítulos no sean muy largos, ya que es una historia sencilla, o eso creo jaja, para que no me lo reprochen tanto, pero créanme que hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que no sea así…

Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo y ya saben, espero sus reviews para ver que les pareció, sus quejas, sugerencias, traumas, dudas o todo lo que se les ocurra decirme jeje…

**PROXIMO: CAPITULO 2. Celebración**

Cuídense mucho

Sayonara…


	2. Celebración

Hola a todos y a todas, espero disfruten la lectura…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama, dicho esto, comencemos.

**El Lirio Carmesí**

**2. Celebración**

Me abro paso lentamente entre este espeso bosque, encontrando finalmente el pequeño sendero que me llevará hacia mi tan ansiada recompensa, sostengo fuertemente el saco cubierto de sangre para no soltarlo a causa del cansancio, el cielo permanece completamente nublado y las primeras gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer rápidamente sobre mi cabeza.

La leve capa de lluvia hace que la visibilidad disminuya un poco, no me preocupa en absoluto, pero aún así decido descansar en la raíz de un árbol que sobresale por encima del húmedo suelo, no hay necesidad de continuar ahora, está a punto de anochecer, mañana temprano retomaré mi camino.

-Detesto que el cansancio me haga a desistir en mi labor- alegue para mí mismo cerrando lentamente los ojos, pero sin llegar a dormirme.

**-Tú sabes que esta presa no cesó en absoluto mis deseos de sangre- **alegó Shukaku un tanto molesto**- Lo que significa que tu autocontrol se debilite y te encuentres cansado.**

_-Cállate_- le respondí mentalmente al demonio- _Ahora no tengo ganas ni de escucharte- _emitió un gruñido y respondió rápidamente.

**- Será mejor que no te descuides, ya me cansé de ser el único que cumple su parte del trato prestándote mis poderes, sin obtener sangre y sufrimiento de tus víctimas a cambio, así que ahora aprovecharé cualquier oportunidad para apoderarme de tu cuerpo, estas advertido.**

-Que te calles de una vez- declaré fríamente sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte del _Biju_, decidido a no darle demasiada importancia a sus palabras, después de un rato, finalmente logré despejar mi mente y relajarme un poco.

La leve llovizna no cesaba y el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento para mi gusto, deseaba marcharme cuanto antes de este lugar, de este reino, en el fondo presentía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo desconocido para mi, algo que siempre me había negado a enfrentar.

* * *

Debido a mi intranquilidad, al amanecer ya me encontraba frente al rey que había solicitado mis servicios, podía observar su mirada preocupada, dudosa de que no pudiera haber concluido mi labor correctamente, antes de que la furia que me provocaba hiciera que asesinara al rey, saque del saco la cabeza degollada y la arrojé bruscamente a sus pies.

Una sonrisa nerviosa y de repentina alegría se abrió paso en su rostro.

-_Patético_- pensé

-Como acordamos, el dinero ya se le fue entregado al sujeto que venía contigo, apenas se te viera entrar por el pueblo- me aclaró el rey.

-Entendido- di media vuelta dispuesto a marcharme, pude notar como Kankuro se encontraba recargado en una esquina de la sala del trono con un saco lleno de oro.

-Esperen- nos gritó a ambos, haciendo que volteara nuevamente mi cuerpo hasta quedar frente al suyo- Para agradecer tu magnífica labor, habrá una celebración en todo el reino, pueden permanecer aquí hasta que todo termine, ¿Qué les parece?

-En realidad no…

-Claro, claro, lo haremos- me interrumpió Kankuro bruscamente.

-Entonces, espero que disfruten de la celebración- dicho esto se retiró llevando a otra joven del brazo, sin ningún remordimiento por su esposa muerta, confirmando una vez más mi teoría de que los humanos no tenemos ni necesitamos tener "buenos" sentimientos.

-Yo no me quedaré- dije mirando con furia a Kankuro por haber hablado por mí.

-Gaara hasta a ti te hace falta divertirte un poco- alegó alegremente-No pasara nada porque te quedes un día más en este reino así que disfruta- Me entregó más de la mitad de las piezas de oro y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera contestarle, por única vez en mi vida, decidí hacerle caso y quedarme por un día más en este pueblo. Ésta celebración me 

importaba un comino, pero quería demostrar que mis miedos e inseguridades no me dominarían, tenía que probarme a mí mismo que ningún estúpido presentimiento… podía hacerme flaquear…

* * *

Afuera del palacio las calles estaban demasiado concurridas, por doquier había personas arreglando todo para la fiesta de esta tarde, adornando las calles, preparando la comida, moviendo objetos de un lugar a otro, llegó un momento en que tanto alboroto comenzó a molestarme, tratando de evitar todo eso, rápidamente me dirigí a la posada donde Kankuro se hospedaba, me quiete mi armadura y descansé un poco, después de un largo rato, decidí salir ya con una ropa más cómoda, pero sin dejar en algún momento mi espada.

Al estar paseando por el pueblo me di cuenta que ya no quedaba rastro de la inseguridad que me asediaba en la mañana, sin duda todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, hoy no ocurriría nada en especial, estaba completamente seguro, despreocupadamente seguí paseando por doquier hasta que la tarde por fin cayó sobre el reino

Miles de antorchas comenzaron a alumbrar todas las calles, no había rincón alguno sin ser alumbrado, la luz que emitían contrastaba con los colores metálicos de los listones que las acompañaban y las miles de flores que adornaban las casas hacían que todo el lugar se viera completamente diferente a lo que había visto por la mañana, sin duda era un deleite visual.

Me dirigí lentamente hasta la plaza, donde el baile estaba por comenzar, al llegar ahí lo que inmediatamente captó mi atención fue la fuente que estaba en el centro, igualmente rodeada de varias antorchas y miles de flores, los chorros de agua salían disparados por doquier, aumentando la belleza de lugar.

La música comenzó a tocar, noté como varias parejas se abrieron paso hasta rodear la fuente y comenzaron a bailar, el ambiente, la música, la luz de las antorchas me daban una inexplicable sensación de bienestar, me sentía tranquilo, relajado.

El tiempo volvía a pasar lentamente y yo aún continuaba embelesado por los constantes chorros de agua que salían disparados en la fuente salpicando levemente las flores que se encontraban adornándola, cuando de pronto una frágil figura se abrió paso entre las parejas que danzaban alegremente y se poso en la orilla terminando de colocar algunas flores en la fuente, su piel era blanca y a la luz de las antorchas alcanzaba un tono cobrizo, sus ojos eran del color de la luna llena que adornaba el cielo cubierto de estrellas, su cabello era negro y caía en cascada hasta su cintura, no podía apartar ni un instante mi vista de esa a joven , repentinamente un extraño sentimiento comenzó a inundar todo mi interior.

_- ¿Acaso era esto de lo que trataba de huir?-_ pensé por un instante y después de un corto tiempo su mirada se poso sobre la mía y un leve sonrojo se apoderó su rostro, estos sentimientos que ella me provocaba eran totalmente desconocidos para mí y ahí me di cuenta de que esto ya no era algo a lo que simplemente tenía miedo de enfrentar, sino algo que antes, nunca se me había dado la oportunidad de sentir.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

Hola a todos.

Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, lo hice un poco más largo, espero les haya gustado, a mi si me gusto como quedo jeje , y ya saben, espero sus reviews para ver que les pareció, acepto sugerencias, quejas, traumas, dudas, etc, etc.

Muchas gracias a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de pasar y leer mi historia y en especial a las chicas que me dejaron un comentario…

-gaahina lovers

-a-grench

-dragonsita del amor

-hyuuga-hikari

-Saru Uchiha

-Miko chian

-Mishy

-Ely Potter Black

-Kaya hime

-rosablanca

"Muchas gracias chicas", me animan a continuar.

**PRÓXIMO: ****CAPITULO 3. Vendedora de flores**

Cuídense mucho

Sayonara…


	3. Vendedora de flores

Hola nuevamente, las aclaraciones y agradecimientos están al final.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama,

**Advertencia:** AU, escenas sangrientas (eso creo ¬¬) y algo de Ooc.

**El Lirio Carmesí**

**3. Vendedora de flores**

**------------------------------  
**

-Ya viene ¿No es así?- pregunté tratando de afinar mi oído para localizar bien su posición…

**-Se acerca rápidamente**- jadeó Shukaku en mi interior -**Ha sentido nuestra presencia y ahora viene desesperado a destrozarnos, casi puedo saborear esa deliciosa ira emanando por todo su cuerpo. **

-Que estúpido de su parte, ¿Tantas ganas tiene de morir?- respondí.

**-Ansío ver toda esa sangre esparcida por el bosque…-** rió de forma perturbadora - **¡Apresúrate maldito!-** exigió al _Biju_ que se aproximaba a nuestro encuentro…

Me encontraba casi tan eufórico como Shukaku, en parte era su culpa que me sintiera de esta manera cada que realizábamos un trabajo como este; solté una carcajada- _¿Pero a quién engaño?-_ pensé, Shukaku no tenía nada que ver, yo al igual que él disfrutaba sentir mi espada desgarrando aquella putrefacta piel, añoraba impaciente el olor de la sangre esparcida por doquier, al igual que escurriendo de mi espada.

Agradecí que este monstruo apareciera de repente a estas altas horas de la noche, así no tendría tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido hace tan sólo unos instantes. De manera inesperada mi mente se inundó demasiado rápido con los recuerdos que había tratado de suprimir todo este tiempo, me descuidé; no noté cuando el _Biju_ cambió de dirección y como ahora salía sorpresivamente detrás de mí, voltee de reojo y evité su ataque lo más rápido que pude; no fue suficiente, sentí sus garras despedazando mi piel…

**-¡¡Gaara!!-** gritó furioso Shukaku dentro de mí.

-¡Maldición!- sentí la adrenalina llenar velozmente todo mi cuerpo, apenas y logre esquivar el primer zarpazo, instantáneamente percibí el olor de la sangre, pase una de mis manos por mi hombro sintiendo como aquél cálido liquido lo recorría lentamente, me reproché por haberme alejado de la aldea sin haber recogido primero mi armadura…

**-¿¡Qué es lo que estás haciendo idiota!?, si sigues descuidándote nos matarán…**

-Lo sé, ahora cállate y disfruta del espectáculo…- respiré profundamente y vi como ese bastardo limpió con la lengua mi sangre de sus garras; sujeté fuertemente mi espada con ambas manos ante su gesto.

-Delicioso…- esbozó con una amplia sonrisa- Esto será demasiado fácil…- murmuró.

-Oh, me quitaste las palabras de la boca- respondí con la misma sonrisa y salí disparado en su dirección; él como respuesta sólo rugió enseñándome sus afilados colmillos tratando de que mi concentración flaqueara_- inútil _- pensé divertido.

Sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre mí tratando de herirme una vez más, pero fácilmente esquivé su ataque, logrando amputarle uno de sus brazos de manera precisa, su grito de intenso dolor _nos_ hizo sonreír una vez más.

**-¡Por fin, el delicioso olor de su sangre!-** gritó Shukaku haciendo que el poco autocontrol que quedaba dentro de mí se esfumara por completo, mi rosto se deformo por la emoción y percibí el terror en la cara de mi oponente, el cual se puso de pie tratando de controlar los temblores que invadían su cuerpo ahora repleto de sangre.

-Sé lo que estas pensando y es inútil- agregue premeditando sus intenciones - De cualquier manera tu vida acaba hoy mismo…- dio un paso atrás mientras yo volví a ponerme en posición de ataque, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr pero rápidamente me posicioné a su lado- Te dije que era inútil…- giré el torso y rebané una de sus piernas.

Un nuevo rugido desgarrador se esparció por todo el bosque mientras lo veía caer fuertemente al suelo, no podía sentirme más dichoso, se arrastró con la mano que le quedaba en un estúpido intento de huir.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunté entretenido y el giró su cuerpo para verme directamente.

-¡Por favor…!- suplicó – si me dejas ir yo…

-¡Cállate escoria! - susurré ahora tranquilo y con un último movimiento rebané su garganta mirando entretenido como luchaba desesperadamente por respirar; suspiré profundamente, pues sabía que mi pequeña distracción había terminado.

Una vez que dejó de respirar corté su cabeza para cerciorarme que estuviera muerto _-Estúpido procedimiento de rutina…-_ pensé fastidiado para después limpiar mi espada y envainarla nuevamente.

Caminé tranquilo entre los árboles y el roce de una rama me recordó la herida que aún tenía abierta, arranqué de mis ropas un pedazo de tela y a orillas de un pequeño claro me dejé caer para vendarme y poder descansar un poco.

El tiempo transcurrió demasiado lento para mi gusto pues ya sabía que sería inevitable mantener mis recuerdos al margen, dicho esto brotaron una vez más de todas partes para perturbar mi pequeño momento de tranquilidad. Para ser preciso no estaba muy seguro de lo que había sucedido horas antes de que apareciera ese _Biju_, mi mente empezó a divagar mientras que con la mirada contemplaba como los primeros rayos de sol coloreaban tenuemente las nubes matinales.

Comencé a pensar que todas aquellas emociones extrañas se debieron a que aquel ambiente me hizo recordar un pequeño lapso de mi vida cuando aún era _humano _y no un _Jinchuriki* _ como lo soy ahora.

**-Sabes que deseas ver su sangre esparcida por todo el bosque-** siseó Shukaku con saña dentro de mí interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

_-Ese eres tú _- le corregí - _además no pienso matar a más humanos por ti._

**-¿Eso lo dices por qué no piensas romper las tontas reglas de **_**La**__**Orden**_**?... **

_-No es eso…_

–… **ó ¿Acaso al fin comienzas a sentir cierta empatía por esos humanos?-** alegó en tono de burla.

–_Te equivocas_ – respondí molesto por su absurda broma– _Es porque no satisfacen ni un poco tu sed y solo hacen que malgaste mi energía._

**-Nadie se dará cuenta si sólo una de ellos desaparece…- **continuó molestando- **¡Hazlo!, guardaré bien tu secreto.**

_-Deberías de estar satisfecho ahora que acabamos de matar a un Biju, además_ _¿Cómo es qué estás tan interesado en acabar con ella? o más bien, ¿Porqué?_- no obtuve respuesta por su parte y solo provocó que las imágenes de anoche volvieran a inundar mi cabeza…

**Flash Back**

Una extraña fuerza en mi interior empezó a mover mi cuerpo en dirección a aquella extraña joven, pero pude notar como una silueta se acercó rápidamente al lado de ella al darse cuenta de mi intención.

– _¿Un soldado del rey?-_ pensé intrigado; él se mostró arrogante y posesivo una vez a su lado, después le susurró unas palabras, las cuales gracias a mis desarrollados sentidos logré escuchar.

–Es mejor que _no_ te le acerques, él es el cazador de _Bijus…_

Mis pies no pudieron seguir moviéndose, algo se estremeció en mi pecho al esperar su reacción, después de unos instantes noté como ella no pareció asustada ante esas palabras, más bien su gesto era de una extraña tristeza y resignación, debo admitir que eso me desconcertó aún más.

_-_¡Vámonos!- le volvió a decir con un tono posesivo, ella se apresuró a seguirlo entre la multitud sin decir palabra alguna, pero no sin antes mirarme de reojo por última vez…

**Fin del Flash Back**

_-¿Pero quién se creía que era ese sujeto?-_ ese pensamiento saltó repentinamente dentro de mi cabeza y con él, desencadenando mi furia a lo cual Shukaku se mostró aún más inquieto…

**-Calma nuevamente mi sed…-** exigió.

_-En cuanto surja otro trabajo- _respondí secamente.

**-¡No!, mátala a ella, dame su sangre…- **insistió

_-¿Por qué pareces temerle tanto a una indefensa campesina?-_pregunte divertido por lo absurdo de mis palabras.

**-¡No es a ella a quien temo idiota! - **me respondió molesto**- ¡Sino a lo que lleva en su inte…!-** Enmudeció al instante al notar como mi cuerpo se tensó al ver a la aludida entrar al claro en el que me encontraba.

Ella caminaba pausadamente rodeando con sus brazos una gran cesta, la noté inmersa en sus pensamientos y su mirada reflejaba algo de tristeza y soledad, provocando que miles de preguntas brotaran dentro de mi cabeza; me intrigó el motivo por el que estaba en éste lugar al que nadie debería sentirse interesado en visitar, al llegar justo en medio del claro, se dejo caer quedando rodeada de miles de flores distintas, las que al parecer no pude notar en todo el rato que llevaba aquí. No logré apartar la mirada de aquella frágil figura que al parecer no había notado aún mi presencia entre los arbustos.

_-¿Porqué me pongo tan inquieto ante su presencia?- _me molesto no poder contestar a esa pregunta tan claramente como siempre suelo hacerlo- _¡_Maldición!- mascullé entre dientes; mi error, como lo temí instantáneamente volteó temerosa hacia donde me encontraba, viéndome descubierto me puse de pie para verla mejor, ella me imitó, pero con movimientos más bruscos que supuse eran provocados por el temor que me podría tener.

Viéndome ahora atrapado ante sus ojos opalinos, comencé a acercarme a ella de manera lenta, tal y como lo había hecho anoche.

- _Sólo un poco más…_- me repetía una voz en mi interior a cada paso que daba, aunque no fui capaz de distinguir entre mis propios deseos y los de Shukaku, ella no parecía inmutarse ante mi cercanía, entonces una voz ajena rompió la tranquilidad de aquel apartado lugar e hizo que instintivamente me refugiara detrás de un árbol, dirigí la mirada hacia el intruso y la ira comenzó a inundar mi ser al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Te dije que no deberías venir sola por las flores! - el mismo chico castaño de anoche se acercó de improvisto…- el cazador de _Bijus _aún está en el pueblo y puede ser peligroso si te topas con él- apreté los dientes fuertemente, esa última frase me hizo sentir furioso.

Ella no contestó y no parecía importarle que él estuviera tomándola tan bruscamente del brazo, más bien parecía estar nerviosa por otra cosa, noté que intentaba mirarme y deduje que temía que él pudiera descubrirme- ¿_Se está preocupando por mi?... no, eso es imposible._

-Ven, vámonos- le replicó – Ya tienes suficientes flores para vender-se la llevó del brazo y agarrando la canasta llena de flores que estaba en el suelo le dio la espalda pero sin soltarla, noté como ella torció el gesto con dolor, no pude soportarlo más.

-_Éste sujeto era el único que merecía morir_- pensé y Shukaku se revolvió excitado dentro de mí por la simple idea, estaba dispuesto a salir de donde me encontraba pero ella premeditando mis acciones volteo a verme nuevamente y con una mirada de suplica me lo negó con la cabeza, mis pies se pegaron inmediatamente al suelo, mis puños se cerraron fuertemente por los incesables sentimientos de ira que ella con una sola mirada había contenido…

-¿¡Porqué!? - Hablé al aire una vez que se habían alejado lo suficiente, tratando de encontrar las miles de respuestas que englobaban esa pregunta y así frenar los instintos asesinos que me invadían. Instantáneamente el _Biju_ volvió a irrumpir en mi cabeza pero estaba tan confundido que lo ignore por completo, me dirigí rápidamente en dirección a la aldea para recoger mis cosas y largarme de una vez por todas de este lugar. Al menos esta vez, Shukaku no me sermoneo por mi decisión.

* * *

Caminé a través de la aldea lo más rápido que mis pies me permitieron, deseaba llegar a la posada donde suponía que Kankuro aún continuaba durmiendo; recogería mi armadura junto con la recompensa que acababa de recibir y me marcharía antes de que Shukaku me convenciera de asesinar a la aldea entera.

Me apresuré a dar la vuelta a la última esquina y entonces mis pies volvieron a clavarse en el suelo al verla sólo a un metro de distancia con una mirada de gran sorpresa, la que supuse que yo también tenía en ese momento. Noté como trató de hablarme, pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca, di bruscamente la vuelta, no estaba de humor como para entablar una conversación y menos con ella.

Mi objetivo se vio frustrado cuando repentinamente jaló de mi ropa para evitar que me fuera, voltee con una mirada de pocos amigos a lo cual ella reaccionó abriendo los ojos de par en par; apartó rápidamente su mano y desvió la mirada avergonzada, mi corazón ante su gesto punzó tan fuerte que me dolió.

_-¡Maldita sea!-_ pensé furioso- _¿Cómo puedo ser tan vulnerable ante una simple humana?, no me permitiré sentir esto, no después de todo lo que me ha costado apartar esos desagradables sentimientos humanos de mi interior, no volveré a ser víctima del sufrimiento, no otra vez…_

**-¡¡Vámonos!!**

Gracias a la reacción de Shukaku fui capaz de quitarle la mirada y así continuar mi camino aún más rápido que antes, no voltee ni una sola vez, pues sabía que si la veía nuevamente, no dudaría ni dos segundos en derramar su deliciosa sangre en ese mismo lugar, frente a todos, con tal de aniquilar por completo la ridículamente escasa conciencia humana que aún parecía conservar, la misma que me pedía fervientemente el regresar a su lado…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

* Bueno en éste fic un _Jinchuriki_ es la persona que posee en su interior un _Biju_ despierto **al que puede controlar** y **tomar de él su fuerza, poderes y habilidades**; y si aún se preguntan: ¿Entonces todos los que despiertan a su _Biju_ son _Jinchurikis_?; Pues no, cabe aclarar que la mayoría de las personas que despiertan a su _Biju_ interior son demasiado débiles como para controlarlo y por eso el demonio toma completa posesión de su cuerpo, la única forma de poder controlar un demonio y hacerse _Jinchuriki_ es haciendo un pacto con él, pero esto también se explicará mejor más adelante cuando se cuente la historia de Gaara.

Espero que haya quedado aclarado, gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, lo he hecho más largo para compensar el tiempo sin haber actualizado y por el cual pido unas enormes disculpas a todas y todos mis lectores, perdón, perdón, perdón… ya saben que acepto sus críticas, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, etc…

Bueno, por otro lado quiero darle las gracias a todos ustedes que se dan el tiempo de leer este extraño fic, por seguir agregándolo a sus favoritos y/o a sus alertas, me hacen muy feliz, *w*!!

Y por último un especial agradecimiento a todas las chicas (pido disculpas si hay algún hombre) que me dejaron un review, saben que sin ustedes este fic no seguiría vivo, gracias T-T… sin más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que subiré… pronto…

Gracias a:

**Kaya hime*// StrayGravity*// a-grench*// dragonsita del amor*// hyuuga-hikari*// Saru Uchiha*// April Hale*// Ely Potter Black*// rosablanca*// yetanyali*// Sayuri Koitsumi*// Lune*// hinataxd*// Kurayami1sama*// Mishy*//**

Espero no haber olvidado algún nombre y si es así pues reclámenme, están en su derecho XDD!!!

**PRÓXIMO: ****CAPITULO 4. Un trabajo inesperado **

Cuídense mucho, nos vemos y no olviden dejar REVIEW!!…


	4. Un trabajo inesperado

Hola a todas y todos, como ya saben las aclaraciones y agradecimientos están al final.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama.

**Advertencia:** AU y algo de Ooc.

**(Capitulo corregido)**

**El Lirio Carmesí**

**4.- Un trabajo inesperado**

__Hinata PoV__

_Bum-Bum…_

Llevé mi mano hacia mi pecho donde parecía que mi corazón estuviera a punto de salirse y comenzar a correr.

_Bum-Bum… Bum-Bum…_

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y respiré un par de veces tratando de retomar la compostura, pero era inútil.

_Ansiedad…_

…En ese instante sentí una enorme ansiedad que era alimentada por los incesantes golpes que daba mi corazón. Al abrir los ojos me sentí inundada por un mar de rostros, susurros; el interminable bullicio en la plaza me acorralo hasta llegar a asfixiarme.

Necesitaba alejarme lo más rápido de este lugar repleto de gente, necesitaba sentir el viento golpeando mi rostro para que me regalara unos instantes de lucidez, necesitaba mover mis piernas para que la sensación de que se estaban quebrando desapareciera, necesitaba correr en la dirección opuesta en la que le vi desaparecer y así frenar el incesante deseo de seguirle…

— _¿Por qué? —_ la simple pregunta inundó mi cabeza sin obtener respuesta.

_Bum-Bum… Bum-Bum… Bum-Bum…_

Mi corazón se aceleró el doble al ponerme en marcha, mis pies desaparecían uno tras otro bajo mi vestido, mi pecho empezó a doler por la falta de aire y las flores caían indiscriminadamente de mi cesta al suelo; pero no me importó, solo corrí, corrí hacia _nuestra _pequeña cabaña a las afueras del pueblo donde sabía que en estos momentos no estarían ni Kiba ni Tenten, necesitaba escapar de mi realidad, de mis confusos sentimientos, necesitaba estar sola.

_Como se suponía que debía haber sido desde un principio._

…

— _El es igual que yo…_ — pensé nuevamente — En sus ojos… n-noté el mismo dolor… Ah… Ah… — susurré al detenerme en seco una vez que vi la cabaña a solo unos metros —… Ah… el mismo do… Ah… Ah… — trague saliva mientras continuaba luchando por recuperar mi aliento y detener los gemidos de cansancio.

Ya un poco más calmada, me tiré sobre el césped y mantuve los ojos clavados en el cielo mientras los recuerdos surgían instantáneamente.

**Flash Back**

— Ki-Kiba detente… — murmuré algo nerviosa y él ignorándome siguió jalando de mi brazo hasta que llegamos a la aldea, una vez ahí me tomo suavemente de la mano y me condujo hasta la plaza… — ¿P-podrías dejar de hacer eso? — pedí mientras el bajaba mi cesta casi vacía sin soltar mi mano.

— ¿Dejar de hacer qué?— respondió tratando de contener la sonrisa — Me gusta sentir la calidez de tu mano, no hay nada malo en eso.

— ¡N-no es eso!, bueno si pero además no me g-gusta que… — mi voz se fue apagando mientras mi sonrojo aumentaba un poco.

— ¿Qué…? — insistía burlonamente.

— ¡No quiero que estés siguiéndome por doquier! — dije evitando su mirada en todo momento — E-es incómodo y molesto.

— ¿Por qué sigue evitando mi mirada _Milady_?

— ¡Shhh! Kiba p-por favor ya basta, la g-gente nos está empezando a mirar.

— Nadie nos pone atención — lo miré con reprocho y el torció una mueca —Esta bien, lo siento, pero te sigo porque simplemente no quiero que se acerque a ti y descubra que…

— Que yo soy un m…

— Que eres hermosa— me interrumpió — Y te quiera apartar de nuestro lado.

— N-no es gracioso Kiba — respondí — Y siento que tú y Tenten tengan que estar siempre preocupándose p-por mí…

— Hinata sabes que eres muy importante para nosotros, además de que se lo prometimos a Na… — mis ojos se abrieron al instante mientras un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, noté como se tensó su mano sobre la mía — ¡Ah! este… ya tengo que irme, debo ir a relevar a uno de los guardias y… emmm… cuídate ¿Si?. Nos veremos hasta mañana que acabe mi turno… — soltó lentamente mi mano y mientras se alejaba juraría haber escuchado un _"lo siento"_ de su parte.

Mis ojos se humedecieron pero conseguí que las lágrimas no salieran — _Yo también prometí ser fuerte_ — intenté convencerme tratando de despejar mi mente.

Empecé a vender las pocas flores que tenía a las parejas que comenzaban a reunirse en el lugar y a algunas amas de casa que deseaban adornar un poco sus hogares con ellas.

A decir verdad el dinero no era un problema para nosotros, pues nos era suficiente con el del trabajo de Kiba como guardia del Rey y el de Tenten como ayudante del Doctor de la región y aún cuando ellos insistían en que no era necesario que saliera a las calles a ganar dinero, yo sentía que debía hacerlo para no sentirme como un inútil parásito después de lo que ellos han tenido que pasar por mi culpa.

Mi mente se estancó al tratar de bloquear memorias distantes.

Distraídamente di la vuelta y de forma repentina su profunda e intensa mirada aguamarina me tomo nuevamente por sorpresa; ambos nos quedamos helados y yo inexplicablemente esperaba; o más bien deseaba que volviera a tratar de acercarse a mí lentamente, pero en lugar de eso me dio bruscamente la espalda.

En un arrebato de mi parte lo detuve jalando de su ropa y mi intento de detener su partida dio resultado. Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta incapaces de salir; el volteó y me miró con un rostro lleno de ira, alejé mi mano y desvié la vista tratando de ocultar la punzada de dolor y vergüenza que recorría mi cuerpo entero.

El apartó su rostro y se alejó aún más rápidamente, dejándome ante la merced de cientos de ojos inquisidores a mí alrededor.

— _¡Tonta!, ¡Tonta!, soy una tonta_ — eso era en lo único que podía pensar, en mi estupidez sin remedio mientras observaba como su silueta se desvanecía al doblar la esquina…

**Fin del Flash Back**

— _¿Por qué lo hice? —_ me pregunté tontamente una vez más, yo sabía muy bien que no debía de acercarme a él, Kiba me lo advirtió muchas veces, el es un Cazador de _Bijus_ y yo, yo solo soy… un _monstruo_… — me coloqué el brazo sobre mi rostro evitando que los rayos del sol me dieran directamente en los ojos y traté de que la oscuridad en la que me encontraba me envolviera y no me dejara salir en un largo rato.

* * *

__Kankuro PoV__

Momentos antes.

— _¡Ah! mi cabeza…_ — pensé mareado y cansado —Juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

— ¡Doctor!— escuchaba entre sueños una lejana y dulce voz…— ¡Doctor Kakashi!

— Seguramente es una bella chica la dueña de tan linda voz — murmure y asentí internamente.

— ¡Respóndame de una vez y…!— la voz se fue acercando y la puerta de mi habitación se abrió súbitamente — ¡¡…evíteme la molestia de estarlo buscando habitación por habitación!! — Mi cuerpo se tambaleó sobre la cama ante el estruendoso grito y caí bruscamente de cabeza al suelo sintiendo como ésta estaba a punto de explotar, maldije internamente el adictivo y delicioso sabor del licor…

— Ah, lo siento, me volví a equivocar… — fue lo último que escuché antes de caer inconsciente.

…

Poco a poco comencé a abrir los ojos, el sol que entraba por la ventana directo a mi rostro me molestó pues no dejaba que mis ojos enfocaran bien, repentinamente sentí como una mano pasó acariciando mi frente, con los ojos entreabiertos y mi vista borrosa vi ante mí una nostálgica silueta que me relajó profundamente.

— T-Temari… — susurré — Has vuelto… — cerré mis ojos mientras una sonrisa de alivio se extendía en mi rostro.

— T-te equivocas — una voz familiar y a la vez desconocida hizo que volviera a echar un vistazo a mi inusual visitante —Siento lo de hace un momento, no fue mi intención asustarte de esa manera.

— Ya veo — mencioné algo confundido y decepcionado mientras intentaba sentarme en la cama.

— No te fuerces mucho todavía, debes sentirte peor ahora que la resaca se juntó con el golpe tan fuerte que te diste —señaló apenada

— Y ahora que lo mencionas ¿Cómo fue que acabé en mi cama? —pregunté curioso.

— Yo te coloqué nuevamente sobre ella.

— ¿¡Tu sola!? — pregunté sorprendido — ¿Pero si eres solo una pequeña chica?

— Haré como que no escuché ese comentario — exclamó sacando de una bolsa un pequeño sobre — Además soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, así que más te vale no meterte conmigo — me dedicó una sonrisita juguetona que provocó que mis mejillas se tiñeran un poco de rojo.

— ¿Qué es eso que estás vaciando en esa vaso con agua? — pregunte preocupado.

— Son sólo un montón de raíces secas molidas, no te preocupes, no sabe tan mal como se ve — como me lo temía me extendió el vaso para que me lo bebiera.

— ¿C-como sé que eso no es un veneno?

—No seas cobarde — se burló — Esto hará que te sientas mejor, lo traía preparado para la persona a la que buscaba, pero creo que ese será su castigo por desobedecerme y salir a embriagarse.

Me armé de valor y sin respirar me tomé todo el desagradable liquido, ella soltó unas risitas por lo bajo y se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba, sacudió su vestido y acomodo sobre su bien formado pecho su par de trenzas.

— Así que… — exclamé dejando el vaso sobre el mueble junto a mi almohada — ¿Es a tu marido a quien buscas?

— Jajaja ¿Ese sujeto mi marido? jajaja… — de cierto modo me sentí aliviado al escuchar eso — No, estoy buscando al Doctor de la aldea, yo trabajo como su ayudante en su negocio.

— ¡Ah!, me alegr… este… quiero decir, q-que tengas suerte mmm…

—Tenten, mi nombre es Tenten.

— Que tengas suerte en tu búsqueda hermosa Tenten — noté como ante mis palabras logré que ella también se sonrojara, me enorgullecí pues al parecer aún no había perdido mi toque con las damas — Y gracias por el remedio, me siento mucho mejor.

— De nada extraño, soy yo la que te pide disculpas por todo.

— Llámame Kankuro — asintió apenada y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. — Tengo que buscarla antes de que me valla de aquí — alegué para mi mismo mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

Alcé la vista hacia la ventana y repentinamente nuestro halcón mensajero se posó en el marco, me acerqué a él y note que su estuche no estaba vacío, a decir verdad eran muy raras las veces que _Karasu*_ regresaba con una carta en su poder, así que temiendo lo peor la tomé ágilmente y tal y como lo sospechaba, sobre ella se encontraba el sello de _La Orden_.

— _¿Qué estará tramando ahora ese viejo?_ —Pensé mientras retiraba el sello de cera para comenzar a leerla — ¿P-pero de que se trata esto? — susurré alterado.

Me vestí rápidamente para salir en busca de Gaara, la noticia seguramente iba a caerle en la punta del hígado y como siempre yo sería con quien se desquitaría — ¡Maldito trabajo! — musité saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación con la carta en la mano.

* * *

__Sasuke PoV__

Varias horas antes en la sede de _La Orden_ _de los Lirios._

Toqué un par de veces en la gran puerta de caoba hasta que mi señor me dio permiso de pasar, una vez dentro noté como se sentó con gran esfuerzo sobre su cama, al parecer su enfermedad no parecía mejorar en absoluto.

— Retírate por favor — le pidió a la joven que se encontraba suministrándole su medicina.

Cuando nos encontramos solo los dos proseguí.

— Sir Jiraiya los halcones que habían llegado de parte del _Lirio Carmesí_ y el _Lirio Plateado_ para avisar su posición han sido enviados de regreso con la misión que usted encomendó.

— Buen trabajo Sasuke.

— Sir Jiraiya por favor, llámeme al igual que llama a los otros caballeros de _La Orden _—pedí.

— Lo siento Sasuke — agregó ignorándome completamente — Ahora tú y tu compañera salgan al lugar señalado para la última misión que seré capaz de encomendarles.

— No diga eso, se que se recuperará pronto — añadí prudentemente — Después de todo usted es el famoso _Lirio Negro_.

— Ja, más bien lo fui — sonrió tristemente — Esta enfermedad que me acecha no tardará en vencerme, pero antes de morir necesito ver la cabeza cercenada del maldito _Biju Blanco_, de lo contrario no seré capaz de _mirarlo_ a los ojos cuando nos encontremos nuevamente en el más allá.

—No creo que _él_ hubiera querido que usted dedicara el resto de sus días para vengar su muerte. — alegue sin inmutarme.

— _Lirio Zafiro_, ya puedes retirarte.

— Como usted ordene.

Al salir de su habitación me dispuse a ir en busca de mi compañera, la cual sospeché estaría en el comedor disfrutando de su cena. Caminé por los infinitos pasillos del castillo hasta por fin llegar a mi objetivo.

— S-Sasuke ¿Cuáles f-fueron las ordenes de Sir Jiraiya? — me preguntó aún con la comida en la boca — _Esta chica no tenía remedio_ — pensé molesto.

— Prepara tus cosas Sakura, partiremos en cuanto amanezca — respondí secamente.

— ¿Qué?— se quejó — ¿Pero si justo ayer acabamos de regresar de una misión?

— Órdenes son órdenes Sakura — mencioné dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación — Será mejor que termines tus alimentos rápido y te vayas a descansar, el camino hacia nuestro destino es de una semana aproximadamente.

— ¿Qué? — Volvió a retobar — ¿Hasta dónde es esta vez?

— Es en el Reino de _Virtus*_ y sus pueblos vecinos.

— ¿Has dicho Virtus?, ¿Pero no es allí dónde se encuentra Gaara? — Preguntó alterada — ¿Acaso el siguiente objetivo es tan poderoso como para que nos mande a apoyar al _Lirio Carmesí_?

— No sólo a nosotros, también el _Lirio Plateado_ y el _Lirio Ambar_ han sido enviados.

— ¿¡Qué dices!? ¿P-pero por qué?

— Tenemos mucho tiempo para ponerte al tanto de la situación, por el momento apresúrate y ve a descansar — dije finalmente saliendo del comedor.

…

Me interné de nuevo en los pasillos tenuemente alumbrados por algunas velas, tratando de concentrarme solamente en el viaje tan largo que se avecinaba y dejar los recuerdos amargos en el olvido, que es donde se suponía que debían permanecer.

_¿Verdad Naruto?_

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4**

Hola aquí estoy yo nuevamente en los interminables agradecimientos y aclaraciones XD, alguien por ahí comento sobre la duración de los capis, perdón si no son muy largos, es que mi cabeza loca no da para mucho y menos ahora en épocas de exámenes T-T, pero intentaré hacerlos más largos próximamente. Además pido paciencia respecto a la relación de Gaara y Hinata, se que ya desean que se hablen y que se amen con locura (yo también lo deseo) pero su relación durante la historia debe darse poco a poco o sino la poca coherencia del fic. se perdería.

_*Karasu:_ Seguramente ya sabrán a quién hace referencia en el anime y manga de Naruto, así que no me molestaré en decírselos. En pocas palabras así es como decidí nombrarle al Halcón de Gaara y Kankuro. Cada una de las parejas de Lirios tienen el suyo, el cual sirve para avisar a _La Orden_ de el lugar donde se encuentran realizando un trabajo de exterminación de Bijus y a su vez para avisarles a estos sobre misiones especiales de máxima prioridad que como ya dijo Kankuro es muy poco probable que sucedan. Además, cabe aclarar que solo hay 5 Lirios, para que no se confundan.

_*Virtus:_ Palabra proveniente del latín que significa Virtud, al principio este reino no tenía nombre, pero se hizo necesario el darle uno, así que opté por este, que irónico ¿no lo creen?

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, ¿Ya han sido contestadas algunas de sus dudas? o al contrario ¿Se han quedado con más? pues espero sus opiniones, ánimos, críticas, quejas, dudas, sugerencias, traumas, etc… al respecto y por otra parte, agradezco de forma infinita a todas y todos los que le han dado la oportunidad a este humilde fic. XD, gracias por seguirlo agregando a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, me hacen muy feliz. Pero por supuesto un agradecimiento especial para todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia en dejarme un valiosísimo review para animarme.

Gracias a:

**StrayGravity*// Maria El hani*// Nana modoki *// Kaya hime*// Kittirasi*// Sayuri Koitsumi*// Layill*// Park Ji Sang*// ddeiSmile*// Angelunny*// a-grench*// hyuuga-hikari*// Saru Uchiha*// April Hale*// Mishy*// Ely Potter Black*// rosablanca*// yetanyali*// Lune*// hinataxd*// Kurayami1sama*//**

Perdón si omití algún nombre, cada vez es más difícil poner los agradecimientos especiales pues continúan cambiándose el nombre ¬¬ (ejem… StrayGravity, Kittirasi, ddeiSmile XDD!!!). Si faltaron en la lista reclamen, están en su derecho, nos vemos pronto, cuídense mucho y nuevamente gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi fic.

**PRÓXIMO: ****CAPITULO 5. Ámbar**


	5. Ámbar Primera Parte

Hola nuevamente, disculpen la tardanza, pero prometo actualizar lo más que pueda ahora que ya son vacaciones.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama, dicho esto, comencemos…

**Advertencia: **Escenas violentas y sangrientas, algo de Ooc.

**El Lirio Carmesí**

**5.- Ámbar (Primera Parte)**

_No habíaotra salida ¿O sí?_

— Prepárate Temari, están a punto de llegar. — Su voz seguía tan relajada aún en una situación como esta.

— No tienes porque decirlo, ya no soy una principiante. — Respondí —Valla, parece que atrapamos un grupo bastante grande. — Sonreí sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo entero llenándonos a mi Biju y a mí de excitación.

_Eso era todo lo que podía hacer por ti ¿Cierto?_

Sintiendo también nuestra presencia comenzaron a rodearnos. Aún no podíamos verlos debido a la espesa maleza. _Como si eso fuera suficiente para derrotarnos._ Solté una pequeña risita. Miré una última vez al cielo a través del pequeño claro donde nos encontrábamos y una gota aterrizó en mi mejilla.

— Son siete de bajo nivel, — Informó mi compañero sacándome de mi ensueño — los otros tres son más peligrosos ¿Puedes sentirlo?

— Si.

— Yo me encargaré de esos tres tu…

— ¡Como si eso fuera posible! — Me adelanté cuando los Bijus más débiles salieron finalmente de las sombras al mismo tiempo — Tu encárgate de estas escorias Shikamaru, yo necesito un poco mas de diversión. — Me moví ágilmente entre los monstruos que arremetían contra nosotros.

— No tienes remedio. — bufo mi compañero desenfundando perezosamente su espada. — Que problemática eres _Lirio Ámbar_…

Sonreí ante su comentario y metí más velocidad a mis pies. Cundo solo me faltaba uno por esquivar, este alzó sus garras contra mí para frenarme el paso, no hizo falta que moviera siquiera un musculo para defenderme pues Shikamaru salió velozmente con un salto detrás de mí y cortó su brazo antes de que este fuera capaz de darme.

_El sacrificar mi libertad para salvarte fue lo mejor ¿No es así?_

El chorro de sangre se estrelló en mi rostro instantáneamente pero esto no me hizo perder la concentración o a mi objetivo. Mis ojos estaban clavados en las tres amorfas figuras que se refugiaban entre las sombras de los árboles en posición de ataque. Delinee mis labios con mi lengua.

Cuando ya me encontraba cerca de ellos, uno de los tres desapareció de mi campo de visión, sentí su presencia sólo hasta que se detuvo a mis espaldas. _Es más rápido de lo que creí. _Pensé.

Cambié rápidamente mi dirección dando media vuelta para arremeter contra él antes de que él lo hiciera conmigo, entonces sentí como los otros dos salían disparados inmediatamente en mi dirección con las garras en alto y su perturbadora sonrisa con dientes afilados chorreando de sangre.

— ¿Con que un plan de ataque? — susurré divertida — Por esto es por lo que prefiero a los Bijus de más alto nivel. Cerré mis ojos mientras una voz profunda en mi interior gritaba frenéticamente.

— **¡¡MÁTALOS A TODOS Y DAME SU SANGRE!! — **Sentí como mi poder aumentaba diez veces más. Mis labios se curvaron en una siniestra sonrisa seguida de intensos y desgarradores gritos, todos ellos provocados por el filo de mi espada.

_Hice lo correcto… al alejarme de ti hermano ¿Verdad?_

_

* * *

  
_

_Los cinco Lirios se reunirán. _

_Entonces, eso significa que… ella también vendrá…_

Pensamientos como este daban vueltas en mi cabeza mientras atravesaba apresuradamente la salida. No me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a Gaara y paré en seco cuando lo vi a solo unos metros de distancia de donde nos hospedábamos. Al parecer ya estaba impaciente por marcharse y venía dispuesto a recoger sus cosas.

— Kankuro. — Vociferó antes que yo pudiera decir algo— Prepárate, nos iremos de este lugar de inmediato.

— Oye… — _Esto no será fácil_. Pensé mientras observaba como caminaba hacia mí con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre.

— ¡Valla! —Suspiré. — He de suponer que te sucedió algo interesante el día de hoy como para que estés de tan espléndido humor.

— También has de suponer que no me interesa en lo más mínimo el hablarlo contigo. — Respondió tajantemente.

— Ja, sabía que dirías eso. — Giré mi cuerpo mientras él me pasaba de largo. — Pero dejando las bromas a un lado… —Proseguí. — Me temo que no nos será posible partir. — Me quedé inmóvil esperando su reacción.

Se detuvo al instante a poca distancia de la entrada de la posada.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con la llegada de Karasu? — Preguntó.

— Así es, ésta es la carta que traía. — Estiré mi mano con la carta, él se dio la vuelta y me lo arrebató bruscamente.

— Valla, esos no son los modales que me he encargado de inculcarte. — Bromeé tratando en vano de aligerar el ambiente. Me quedé mirando como apretaba la hoja de papel conforme iba leyendo. Aparté la vista de él un momento y la posé en el cielo.

Finalmente lo escuché maldecir por lo bajo. Sonreí ante lo predecible de sus reacciones y alcancé a verlo de reojo entrando a la posada apretando la carta fuertemente entre su puño. Volví a suspirar y sonreí tristemente, después de todo a mí la noticia no me había desagradado del todo. Más bien revolvió sentimientos dolorosos que había suprimido durante tanto tiempo.

_Sus últimas palabras volvieron a hacer eco en mi mente._

**Flash Back**

Me encontraba tirado en el suelo adolorido y confundido, después de que ese sujeto me pegó esa gema en mi frente sentí que mis fuerzas se habían extinguido completamente.

— He decidido irme con Sir Jiraiya, Kankuro. — Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, ella nunca me había llamado por mi nombre, siempre se dirigía hacia mí como "hermano". _Esto va mal_. Pensé.

— ¿De qué estás hablando _Mari*_? No bromees. — Una patética risita desesperada salió de mi boca ensangrentada.

— ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas _Mari_! — Su mirada seguía escondida entre su flequillo. Sus puños permanecían apretados. — T-tú… ya has perdido a _Kuroari*… _eres débil, ya no quiero estar a tu lado.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas Temari? ¡Kuroari aún está en mi interior! — Intenté encontrar su presencia dentro de mí, donde se suponía que debía estar, pero no pude encontrarlo. _¿Qué diablos me había hecho ese maldito? _Pensé impactado.

— N-no es verdad eso hermana, yo aún lo tengo, así que deja ya de decir esas tonterías. — Mi voz se quebraba pero supuse que la mentira había sonado convincente pues ella volteó a ver a ese anciano. Él le negó lentamente con la cabeza y ella volvió su rostro hacia mí nuevamente.

— No pudiste cumplir esta promesa tampoco Kankuro. — Ya podía ver sus ojos y noté que habían perdido su brillo e inocencia, ahora solo se veía un profundo vacio en ellos. — T-te… ¡Te odio! — Sus palabras me atravesaron como cuchillos— Eres débil y te odio por eso, te odio porque no cumplirás tu promesa, te odio porque ya no tienes el poder para mantenernos juntos.

—Te-Temari espera…

— Hasta nunca hermano… — Dio media vuelta y comenzó a seguir al chico pelinegro dejándome solo con el anciano.

Tenía tanto que decirle en este momento pero las palabras nunca salieron de mi boca. Todo por lo que había estado luchando, todo lo que había estado protegiendo, todo por lo que seguía viviendo se me escapaba de mis manos y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

— ¡Maldición! — Intenté levantarme del lodo pero mis músculos no respondieron. — ¡TEMARI! — grité lo más fuerte que mis cuerdas bucales me permitieron, pero ella nunca volteó.

— Es inútil chico. — Esbozó el tal Sir Jiraiya — Te recuperarás hasta después de un día de descanso, será difícil que te acostumbres a estar sin la fuerza de tu Biju.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? — Pregunté molesto — ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ella? No permitiré que la lastimes.

— La fuerza de su Biju es necesaria para el propósito de mi organización. La Orden de los Lirios.

— ¿Propósito?

— Exterminación de Bijus que han logrado apoderarse de su contenedor. — Agregó tajantemente. Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago ante su respuesta.

— No permitiré que la utilices para algo tan estúpido y arriesgado. — Me dirigió una mirada llena de ira dejándome paralizado. Se acercó lentamente hacia mí, provocando que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar. — A-aléjate d-de mi… — susurré antes de que él me sujetara del cuello bruscamente levantándome del suelo.

— ¿Pero qué puede saber un simple mocoso como tú sobre la desgracia y dolor que acarrean esas desagradables criaturas una vez que se apoderan del cuerpo que las retiene? — agregó con un voz fiera y profunda. — Si lo que pretendes es entrometerte en mi camino, será mejor acabar contigo en éste instante. — Aplicó mayor presión en su mano haciéndome casi perder la conciencia.

— Argh… ahg… po-por… fa… vor… agh…— Logré apenas decir con todas mis fuerzas, consiguiendo que me soltara haciéndome caer nuevamente al suelo. Comencé a toser y a inhalar desesperadamente. —Po-por favor, no me d-dejes morir con esta incertidumbre… cof cof, permíteme estar con ella, por favor. — Agaché la cabeza ante ese bastardo en forma de súplica, mis dedos perforaron la tierra exteriorizando mi sentimiento de humillación. Pero era lo único que podía hacer.

— No puedo hacerlo, — un sentimiento de impotencia me inundó — si permaneces junto a ella el poder de su Biju puede disminuir.

— Por favor — repetí — ella es toda la familia que me queda, ella es mi único motivo para seguir viviendo. —Lágrimas de coraje recorrieron mi rostro sucio y lastimado.

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento. No tuve el valor de mirarlo a la cara. Suspiró profundamente y continuó.

— Ya no puedo utilizarte, has perdido tu Biju, pero tienes un poco de experiencia en todo este asunto y eso puede serme útil. — Esperó un momento para ver si respondía, al notar mi silencio prosiguió. — El _Lirio Carmesí_ era el más reciente integrante en mi organización hasta hoy que se unió tu hermana, ese chico con tan sólo 12 años es un verdadero genio en la cacería de esas desagradables bestias; sin embargo, se rehúsa a tener a otro Lirio como compañero. Tú trabajarías como su ayudante. — Me dio la espalda. — Si aceptas, eso es lo único que puedo hacer por ti para que permanezcas al tanto de tu hermana. Por el contrario si no lo aceptas, te dejaré vivir mientras no vuelvas a acercarte a ella ni tratar de buscarla, de lo contrario ordenaré que te maten.

Después de un pequeño periodo de silencio él comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que Temari y aquel chico habían desaparecido.

— ¡Espera!— agregue finalmente. — Acepto eso, pero… ¿Cómo lo…?

— Enviaré a Karasu en tu busca para informarte de su posición.— Dijo anticipando mi pregunta. —Cuando lo encuentres él ya estará al tanto de todo. Te advierto que no será nada fácil de tratar. — Soltó una carcajada. Como recordando divertido algo acerca de mi futuro ¿Compañero?

Una vez que desapareció me dejé caer rendido sobre el suelo enlodado, con los ojos clavados en el cielo infinito. No sabía si sentir alivio o preocupación. Las palabras de Temari aún resonaban en mi cabeza haciendo que algo en mi interior se contrajera provocando un vacio lleno de dolor.

Agarré mi cabeza con ambas manos intentando ignorar los acontecimientos y así intentar descansar, quería estar listo para partir cuando ese tal Karasu llegara con la información. _Ser la niñera de ese mocoso será pan comido._ Pensé despreocupadamente, sin saber que después me arrepentiría de mis pensamientos estúpidos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

— ¡Ah, malditos recuerdos! — Revolví bruscamente mi cabello con mis manos para ocultarlos nuevamente. Las personas en la calle me miraron desconcertadas. Apenado comencé a caminar alejándome de la posada.

No pretendía regresar a donde se encontraba ese malhumorado Jinchuriki, no era lo suficientemente estúpido, así que me mantuve caminando entre las calles abarrotadas de gente.

— Tonta… — Murmuré y una mueca de nostalgia recorrió mis ojos que yacían perdidos en la nada. Con la voz quebrada mascullé al viento el nombre de mi pequeña hermana, con la vana esperanza que pudiera escucharme nombrarle, doquiera que se encontrara en estos momentos.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**

**

* * *

**_*Mari:_ Abreviación de Temari, es una forma cariñosa para Kankuro de llamar a su hermana.

_*Kuroari: _Es el nombre del _Biju_ que está dentro de Kankuro, en la serie original de Naruto es una de sus marionetas.

Nuevamente perdón por la tardanza, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. La segunda parte estará muy pronto. La historia de estos dos hermanos continuará en el siguiente capítulo. Y por si aún no se han dado cuenta, Gaara no es hermano de Kankuro y Temari en este fic y esta a su vez es ahora la hermana menor.

Ahora, contestando o más bien aclarando un punto que noté en uno de los reviews (Sayuri-chan) Jiraiya ya NO es un Lirio, fue uno de los primeros, pero ya no lo es más. Me disculpo por las confusiones ocasionadas y por eso y más me atrevo a poner un listado con los actuales Lirios para que quede más claro todo. Estos son colocados en orden de fuerza de su Biju y NO a la habilidad para exterminar a estos mismos que son 2 cosas diferentes.

**Actuales Lirios: **Lirio Plateado – Shikamaru*// Lirio Carmesí - Gaara*// Lirio Zafiro - Sasuke*//

Lirio Esmeralda - Sakura*// Lirio Ámbar – Temari*//

Si hay dudas háganmelas saber. En el siguiente capítulo pondré a los Antiguos Lirios. Por otra parte gracias por seguir agregando este fic a sus alertas y favoritos, pero un agradecimiento especial a las personas que se molestan en dejarme un increíble review, ¡Uds. me animan a continuar!

**Ely Potter Black*****// Kaya hime*// Sayuri Koitsumi*// baunyoko*// Kittirasi*// Hitomi black dark*// AkasuLoveCristina*// StrayGravity*// Maria El hani*// Nana modoki *// Layill*// Park Ji Sang*// ddeiSmile*// Angelunny*// a-grench*// hyuuga-hikari*// Saru Uchiha*// April Hale*// Mishy*// rosablanca*// yetanyali*// Lune*// hinataxd*// Kurayami1sama*//**

Por cierto, el capítulo anterior fue corregido debido a varios errores, entre ellos la omisión de un nombre en los agradecimientos: **Nana modoki * **lo siento (;__;), pero al final pude corregirlo (^o^). Así es que si omití algún nombre en este capítulo ¡Avísenmelo! para tomar las medidas pertinentes.

**PRÓXIMO: ****CAPITULO 6. Ámbar (Segunda Parte)**

*Hasta pronto. *Cuídense mucho. *Dejen Review. \(n_n)/


	6. Ámbar Segunda Parte

Hola nuevamente y perdón el retraso. Aclaraciones y agradecimientos al final.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a **Kishimoto-sama.**

**El Lirio Carmesí**

**6.- Ámbar (Segunda parte)**

Con los ojos aún cerrados alcé mi rostro ensangrentado entre la llovizna que ya estaba cesando, miré al cielo y las nubes negras a la distancia comenzaban a dispersarse abriendo paso a los tenues rayos de sol. En ese instante una briza cálida recorrió mi humedecida cabellera haciéndome estremecer.

— Valla, si que fue una situación problemática. — Agregó mi compañero fastidiado. — Eran demasiados.

Saqué bruscamente mi espada del cuerpo inerte que yacía bajo mi pie.

— Asegúrate de terminar el trabajo, yo he tenido que estar haciéndolo por ti con los dos anteriores.

— Deja de quejarte Shikamaru, ni que fuera tan pesado el hacerlo. — Respondí mientras cercenaba la cabeza del Biju.

— Ja, después de todo sigues siendo una novata. — Me alegó cuando volteé a verlo. — No puedes acabar con un Biju sin mancharte de sangre, pareces niña pequeña. — Ensancho una sonrisa haciéndome abrir los ojos de par en par.

Odiaba que con esos gestos suyos hiciera acelerar de esta manera mi corazón, y por supuesto a mi _Biju_ le disgustaba aún más. _¡Maldito Shikamaru!_ Pensé girando mi rostro sonrojado.

— ¡Que fastidio! — Volvió a decir. — Después de la batalla de hoy creo que deberíamos tomarnos un pequeño descanso. — Bostezó.

— ¡Pero si tu siempre estas buscando una oportunidad para tomar una siesta!, ¿No sé cómo es que alguien como tú logró entrar a _La Orden_? — Agregué molesta.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo el tomarse un pequeño descanso? — Se sentó despreocupadamente en un árbol que había sido derribado en algún momento de nuestra anterior batalla y comenzó a hurgarse la oreja con su dedo meñique. — Además ya no siento la presencia de Bijus alrededor.

— No sabes cuánto me haces enojar con esa maldita actitud tan…

— ¡Ah! mira, es _Kumo_. — Señaló al cielo.

— ¡No me ignores!…

Ambos nos quedamos viendo planear a nuestro halcón hasta que finalmente se posó en su hombro. Aparté la mirada de ambos para poder limpiar mi espada y volver a enfundarla.

— Temari, creo que nuestros planes se echaron a perder. — Volteé rápidamente la cabeza hacia él y lo vi sosteniendo un papel; logré distinguir el cello de la orden aunque estaba partido por la mitad.

— ¿Qué sucede? Es raro que Kumo regrese con una carta en su poder.

— Con que al fin llegó el momento… — Susurró para sí mismo ignorándome nuevamente.

Me acercó la carta para que la leyera.

— Bien. — Masculló entre dientes.

— ¿Los cinco? — Mencioné alterada al instante que terminé de leer. — ¿Cuan poderoso debe ser este Biju como para que Sir Jiraiya nos mande a todos?

— Temari… ¿No me digas que… no sabes nada sobre el _Biju Blanco_…? — Me miró con una cara de incredulidad.

— ¡C-claro que lo sé! — Respondí indignada. — Es el único _Biju_ que fue misteriosamente capaz de acabar completamente con una de las aldeas más poderosas, incluso ahora no se han podido encontrar sobrevivientes a esa masacre, además de que en ese acontecimiento tanto el _Lirio Blanco_ como el nieto de Sir. Jiraiya…

— Así es, — Me interrumpió tajantemente — no hay necesidad de decir más. —Se levantó pesadamente y comenzó a caminar entre la espesura del bosque — Será mejor partir, _Virtus_ queda a varios días de aquí.

Tras asentir una vez, di una última mirada llena de indiferencia al claro donde yacían varios cadáveres destazados y comencé a andar tras de él. Mientras caminábamos entre los inmensos árboles y humedecidos arbustos mi mirada se posó en Kumo quien continuaba inmutable en uno de sus hombros; sin embargo, en mi mente aún tenía muchas dudas sobre las cosas que habían ocurrido antes de que me uniera a _La Orden_.

En la verdura del bosque, aparte del sonido de los animales, nuestras pisadas sobre la humedecida hierba se escuchaban como un molesto e interminable vaivén. Ocasionalmente pasaba mi brazo sobre mi cara para secar una que otra gota que me caía al tratar de esquivar las pequeñas ramas de la espesa maleza.

— Tal vez esto te parezca molesto — comencé a decir para romper el silencio entre nosotros — pero cuando recién me uní a los Lirios, Sir Jiraiya recibió la noticia de su nieto por parte de la última carta que el _Lirio Blanco_ pudo escribirle mientras presenciaba tal masacre, y… — Me quedé callada un momento, su silencio me hacia vacilar. Internamente me debatía entre preguntárselo o no.

— Si quieres decir algo sólo hazlo. — No volteó a mirarme ni tampoco detuvo el paso.

— S-Shikamaru, ¿Cómo era esa persona?... Me refiero a Naruto.

Permaneció en silencio tanto tiempo que pensé que no habría respuesta de su parte.

Finalmente detuvo su paso y yo le imité enseguida quedándome como a un metro de distancia de él. Note como acercaba su brazo a donde se encontraba Kumo, quien inmediatamente obedeció posándose en él. De pronto batió el brazo hacia las copas de los árboles y Kumo salió volando mientras yo me quedé pasmada mirando entre las ramas el lugar por el cual desapareció.

— Él… — hizo una pausa, atrapando nuevamente toda mi atención — Naruto era muchas cosas; era molesto, ruidoso, desesperante, problemático… — se rió por lo bajo y volteó un poco su rostro para poder mirarme — pero, también era el sujeto más admirable que he conocido en mi vida. — mencionó estas últimas palabras con una mirada llena de tristeza que hizo que doliera un poco en mi interior. Mi _Biju_ volvió a quejarse pero lo ignoré.

— ¿Era también uno de los Lirios? — exclamé.

— No.

Volvió a darme la espalda y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Yo le seguí automáticamente.

— ¿Acaso no logró despertar a su _Biju_? — pregunté.

— Te equivocas, el poder de su _Biju_ tuvo que ser sellado con un _cuarzo especial_, ya que era demasiado poderoso y peligroso como para ser controlado.

— ¿Sólo fue sellado? — Añadí confundida — Pero ese cuarzo erradica al _Biju_ completamente. _Al menos eso fue lo que le ocurrió a mi hermano. _Pensé. _¿Acaso Sir Jiraiya me mintió?_

— Este _Biju_ era completamente diferente, Naruto necesitaba tener el cuarzo consigo en todo momento para mantenerlo tranquilo. Por eso su abuela le hizo un collar con aquella piedra.

Volvió a quedarse callado por un momento. Yo no quería insistir aunque la curiosidad me devoraba viva.

— Muchas veces — continuó soltando cada palabra suavemente — me comentaba todas las cosas que ese monstruo le decía para hacer que se quitara el collar y al no conseguirlo le mostraba imágenes de la muerte de su madre por puro resentimiento.

— ¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó con su madre? — pregunté vacilante. — ¿Acaso el _Biju_ de Naruto...?

Tras un largo y pesado suspiro respondió.

— Yo tenía apenas unos 6 años, ya había pasado un año desde que Sir Jiraiya me salvara de una muerte terrible a manos de los _Bijus_ que mataron a mi clan y me llevara consigo a _La Orden_. Recuerdo que durante todo el embarazo; Lady Kushina había tenido varias complicaciones, pero nadie pensaba que el problema era ocasionado por el _Biju_ del niño que llevaba dentro.

Tragué saliva ante el extraño desarrollo de los eventos en su relato.

— Al cabo de nueve meses, el día del nacimiento del tan esperado hijo de Sir Minato y Lady Kushina había llegado, pero una vez que _Milady_ estaba postrada en la cama, terribles chillidos y desgarradores gritos comenzaron a escucharse. La partera y Lady Tsunade sonaban desesperadas al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo que Sir Minato desesperado entrase sin dudarlo. La imagen que vi a través de la puerta que olvidó cerrar tras de él jamás se borrará de mi mente. Los gritos y el llanto se detuvieron súbitamente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste? — cuestioné agitada.

— A Naruto… — noté como sus puños cerrados se tensaban — todo ensangrentado y con la mitad de su cuerpo deformado por el _Biju_, quien al devorar las vísceras de su madre había logrado salir desgarrando su vientre.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par por el shock mental tan grande que estaba teniendo. Miles de preguntas más brincaban en mi mente que no tuve el valor de preguntar.

— Muchas cosas terribles pasaron después de eso, pero a pesar de todo, Naruto siempre sonreía ampliamente y se esforzaba por seguir adelante a pesar de lo ocurrido. — una risa llena de nostalgia se escucho salir de sus labios — Caminemos en silencio por un momento ¿Quieres Temari?

Aquello sonó más como a una orden que a una sugerencia y por esta vez, obedecí sin replicar.

Involuntariamente baje la mirada. ¿Cuántas cosas habrían pasado antes de que dejara a mi hermano y me uniera a _La Orden_? Había tantas situaciones que ignoraba, tantas tragedias, tantas cosas dolorosas y todas ellas provocadas por esos seres viles y despreciables que adoraba despedazar.

_El día que me uní a los Lirios._ Pensé. _¿Cuántos años ya han pasado desde ese día…?_ Alcé mi rosto pero no logré contemplar el cielo más allá de las copas de los arboles, en lugar de eso solo logré mojar mi rostro con más de las gotas que aún quedaban estancadas en las hojas.

"_Naruto siempre sonreía ampliamente…"_

"_Él… era el sujeto más admirable que he conocido…"_

— Yo también… — susurré.

— ¿Tú también qué Temari? — agregó Shikamaru tomándome por sorpresa pues no pensaba que estuviera prestándome atención.

— N-no, nada, sólo ignórame. — La imagen del Kankuro de hace 10 años brotó en mi mente poniendo inquieto a mi _Biju_.

_La decisión que tomé nos separó ¿No es así hermano? Pero creo que eso fue lo mejor que pude hacer por ti…_

**Flash Back**

— ¡Fuuuh! ¡P-pero que f-frio hace esta n-noche hermano!— Tirite acurrucándome cerca de él. — Hace t-tanto f-frio que no puedo d-dormir.

— No te preocupes Mari~ — Canturreó la última palabra dándome el pedazo rasgado de tela que utilizaba para cubrirse y me aferró tiernamente contra su pecho. — Hermano…

— No te preocupes. — Bostezó. — Mientras te tenga así de calientita entre mis brazos no importa nada; además, gracias a Kuroari no tengo tanto frío como tú.

— Tonto… — Susurré apenada y el soltó una carcajada entresueños… — Y ya sabes que… no me gusta que me llames Mari…— bostecé una última vez quedándome perdidamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté no logré encontrar el cuerpo de mi hermano junto a mí, seguramente ya habría salido a una de sus peleas clandestinas.

— Con que volviste a romper tu promesa. — susurré enojada saliendo de nuestra deteriorada casa. — ¡Tonto hermano mayor! Cada vez que regresa de una de ellas todo ensangrentado y lleno de golpes promete que esa será la última vez, pero nunca es así. — alegué hablando sola mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia el centro del pueblo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

No era que él lo disfrutara, pero siendo unos pobres huérfanos supongo que no teníamos muchas opciones para conseguir dinero. Inhalé y exhalé profundamente haciendo que Shikamaru se volviera hacia mí un instante.

— N-no es nada. — indiqué agitando mis manos en el aire para después volver a ensimismarme en mis propios pensamientos.

_Solo era una niña en ese entonces._ Pensé clavando la mirada en la palma de mi mano.

Nuestros padres no estaban muertos, sino que nos abandonaron creyendo que éramos la causa de nuestra pobreza, el mantenernos les resultaba un problema, así que un día simplemente ya no volvieron a casa. Tras este acontecimiento mi hermano con tan solo 16 años prometió que encontraría la fuerza para mantenernos juntos. El saber que no me abandonaría tal como mamá y papá me hizo muy feliz. Sonreí levemente.

Días después de eso, me contó sobre Kuroari, y de su participación en el desagradable mundo de las peleas clandestinas, donde a pesar de arriesgar su vida de tal modo no conseguía que le dieran mucho dinero.

Lo detestaba, esa atrocidad era una forma de entretenimiento donde tanto nobles como plebeyos apostaban su dinero para ver que contenedor era el más fuerte. Yo en lugar de entretenimiento solo veía la codicia, crueldad, violencia y brutalidad en su forma más pura; eso me molestaba, algunas veces simplemente no lograba diferenciar entre _Bijus_ y humanos.

_Ambos son igual de despreciables._ Llegué a pensar un día.

Después recordé que como a él le gustaba romper sus promesas yo robaba de vez en cuando a los incautos viajeros que pasaban por nuestra aldea sin que mi hermano se diera cuenta.

Muchas veces me pregunto; si hubiera sabido que ése sería el motivo de nuestra futura separación, ¿Lo hubiera dejado en el instante en el que me lo pidió?

_Je, Realmente no lo creo._

**Flash Back**

— ¡Muy bien, ganémonos el desayuno! — señalé decidida desde el callejón donde me aislaba de aquél lugar repleto de gente.

Comencé a buscar con la mirada a una posible víctima y mis ojos sin querer se posaron en una bolsa de piel que parecía repleta de monedas, reposando en la cintura de un anciano. Éste llevaba una armadura un tanto extraña y en una de sus hombreras había grabado un _Lirio Negro._

Se detuvo repentinamente y le habló a un chico pelinegro, el cual pude notar también traía en su armadura un Lirio grabado, pero de color Zafiro.

— Puedo hacerlo. — Murmuré tragando saliva. _Soy más rápida que cualquiera, incluso más que caballeros de dudosa procedencia como ellos. _Pensé preparando mentalmente mi plan de acción.

— Mi hermano no se enojará si llego con un gran bolso de monedas de oro. — Por la pinta de esos dos sabía que era oro, estaba completamente segura. Tomé impulso y corrí en su dirección. No tuve siquiera la oportunidad de acercarme al anciano porque el chico que lo acompañaba ya me tenía sujetada de las manos.

— ¡D-déjame ir! — mascullé asustada forcejeando entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué debo hacer con ella Sir Jiraiya? — Preguntó el chico pelinegro. — ¿Debería acabar con su vida? — En mi interior algo se revolvió inquieto ante sus palabras, era el mismo sentimiento que tuve cuando mis padres nos abandonaron provocándome una inmensa rabia y rencor. _¿Instinto de supervivencia?_ Me pregunté estúpidamente.

_No es momento para estar pensando en estas cosas. _Me dije internamente mientras el anciano se me quedaba viendo con los ojos entrecerrados. Finalmente hizo una señal a mi captor para que me llevara de vuelta al callejón. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar incesantemente paso a paso.

Buscaba con la mirada a alguien que me ayudara, pero todos los rostros que se posaban en mi andrajosa figura se volteaban sin siquiera importarles. En mi interior algo volvió a agitarse haciéndome estremecer. Instintivamente la imagen de mi hermano apareció en mi mente calmando aquella abrumadora sensación.

— P-por favor déjame ir. — Supliqué ahora con lágrimas en mi rostro, el continuó en silencio hasta que nos alejamos de la calle. — Si me hacen daño mi hermano Kankuro les dará su merecido, él e-es muy fuerte.

— ¿Kankuro? — Preguntó el joven con un extraño tono de voz, como si ya supiera de quien se trataba. — ¿Qué debo hacer con ella? — Volvió a preguntarle al anciano.

— Calma Sasuke, primero veamos si nos puede ser de utilidad, después podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella. — agregó con una voz siniestra mirándome fijamente. Al ver mi cara pálida se echo a reír. Por extraño que parezca su risa me resultó reconfortante. — Jaja, no es verdad, es broma jaja.

— Sir Jiraiya podría tomarse esto más enserio por favor. — esbozó Sasuke sumamente serio. — Y por favor llámeme _Lirio Zafiro._ —Pidió amablemente.

— Puedes soltarla.

— ¿Esta seguro? ella puede salir corriendo, eso sería un problema. — el anciano solo asintió.

— No creo que tenga el valor para salir corriendo, eso sí sabe lo que le conviene. — Miré su rostro y su semblante me hizo desechar esa opción automáticamente. — Niña, quiero que nos ayudes dándonos una información.

— No me diga así, mi nombre es Temari. — Dije molesta sobándome las muñecas, sin duda alguna ese tal Sasuke era fuerte. — Y no creo tener información que le pueda ser de ayuda, soy sólo una pobre huérfana.

— Yo creo que sí pequeña Temari, hace un momento mencionaste a tu hermano Kankuro ¿No es así? — Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. _¿Qué podían querer estos sujetos con mi hermano? _— Nosotros pertenecemos a _La Orden de los Lirios_ — me explicó — nuestro trabajo es exterminar _Bijus_ fuera de control y cuando aún están dentro de un cuerpo, evitar que tomen posesión de este. Normalmente las personas no pueden controlar un _Biju_ cuando ha despertado, liberándolo de manera irresponsable, y aún de aquellos que logran mantenerlo despierto dentro de sí, pocos logran controlarlo realmente. Las personas que los controlan perfectamente son llamadas Jinchurikis, pues son capaces de tomar solo la fuerza de su _Biju,_ pero ser un Jinchuriki se logra solamente mediante un contrato con la bestia en cuestión.

— Sin embargo. — Interrumpió Sasuke — hay algunos ignorantes que no saben de esto y son engañados por sus _Bijus_ para que usen sus poderes sin un contrato de antemano, de esta forma el _Biju_ toma control de su cuerpo poco a poco, hasta desaparecer completamente la conciencia del individuo. Nosotros nos encargamos de que eso no pase.

_No entiendo nada._ Cavilé pero sin interrumpirles a esos dos.

— Hemos recibido informes de que se están llevando a cabo peleas clandestinas de contenedores inexpertos en ésta región. Y parece ser que un tal Kankuro ha estado ganando fama por su increíble habilidad para derrotar a sus oponentes. — Prosiguió el anciano

— ¡No permitiré que le hagan daño a mi hermano! — grité entendiendo bien esa última oración.

— No mataremos a tu hermano tonta. — me regañó Sasuke — Queremos erradicar sólo a los _Bijus_ antes de que tomen posesión del contenedor.

— ¿C-como hacen eso? — balbuceé.

— Con éste cuarzo. — Me mostró Sir Jiraiya un pequeño cristal celeste.

Se me escaparon sin querer un par de risitas.

— Sí, claro jeje, como si fuera posible detener un monstruo con ese pequeño cristal.

— Pues aunque no lo creas es cierto, sólo se necesita poner el cristal en contacto con la piel desnuda del contenedor y problema resuelto. Este fué el resultado de la dura investigación que mi hijo Minato realizo hasta el último día de su vida. — Se quedó mirando el cristal muy nostálgicamente mientras Sasuke se mantenia con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

De pronto un par de jóvenes pasaron corriendo a orillas del callejón haciendo que Sasuke se inquietara.

— Sir Jiraiya la pelea ya se está llevando a cabo… — alegó fríamente haciéndome sentir confundida otra vez.

— Si — respondió el anciano tajantemente. — Vámonos, puedo sentir como ese chico está comenzando a perder el control. Y trae a la niña contigo, quiero hablar algo con ella en el camino.

— Como usted ordene. — esbozó tomándome de la mano mientras me miraba lleno de dudas a través de esos negros ojos.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir con ustedes? ¡Yo no tengo nada que pueda ayudarles así que déjenme ir!

— Temari, voy a ser sincero contigo — comenzó amablemente a decirme Sir Jiraiya — La conciencia de tu hermano está desapareciendo y pronto dejará de ser el que conoces; una vez que el _Biju_ tome total posesión de él ya no hay marcha atrás.

— ¡No! por favor haga algo antes de que eso le suceda a mi hermano, por favor, haré cualquier cosa pero ayúdelo.

— Temari, usualmente no le pediría esto a alguien como tú pero he notado que tu _Biju_ comienza e despertar dentro de ti y su poder es diferente al de la mayoría, incluso al de tu hermano, si no haces nada ahora puedes lastimar a muchas personas en el futuro. Podría exterminar tu _Biju_ pero creo que sería un gran desperdicio de poder así que, por salvar a tu hermano… ¿Te convertirías en un miembro de _La Orden de los Lirios_?

Sasuke miró interrogante a Sir Jiraiya pero éste no le dijo nada.

Finalmente llegamos al lugar donde la antes mencionada pelea se estaba llevando a cabo y es allí donde pude notar que uno de los participantes era mi hermano. Traté de correr hacia él pero Sasuke me detuvo.

— Observa lo que ocurrirá y toma tu decisión. — me dijo el pelinegro bruscamente. — Si Sir Jiraiya lo considera pertinente entonces debes unírtenos.

— Pero yo…

Un fuerte golpe hizo que mi atención se enfocara de regreso en la pelea. Los gritos por parte de los espectadores anunciaban que la pelea había gente comenzó a dispersarse, una sonrisa adornó mi rostro al ver a mi hermano como vencedor.

Mi corazón dolía al verlo tan lastimado. Sasuke me soltó y aproveché para acercarme a él rápidamente.

— ¡Hermano, hermano! — le llamaba mientras luchaba contra la gente para poder llegar a él. Cuando me vio una mirada de desconcierto recorrió su rostro.

— ¡Me prometiste que ya no pelearías! — le grité tratando de distraerme para no llorar.

— Lo siento Mari… — me dirigió una amplia sonrisa haciendo que en mi mente mis pensamientos se alborotaran.

Quería a mi hermano más que nada en el mundo y no deseaba alejarme nunca de él, pero si no hacia algo el podría morir por causa de Kuroari.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su lado cuando comenzó a gritar lleno de dolor mientras agarraba con fuerza su cabeza, su cuerpo comenzó a descontrolarse y yo veía con pánico como su rostro se deformaba poco a poco.

— A tu hermano ya lo está consumiendo lentamente lo que lleva en su interior y es cuestión de tiempo para que su conciencia desaparezca por completo. — Exclamó Sasuke quien se encontraba ahora a mis espaldas.

—M-mi hermano esta…— se me hizo un nudo enorme en la garganta mientras admiraba impotente el dolor que Kankuro sufría. Mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas llenas de desesperación— ¿Qué voy a hacer si el muere?— me aferré a Sir Jiraiya, quien ahora se encontraba frente a mí.

— Acepto ser un Lirio pero por favor ¡Sálvelo! — caí sobre mis rodillas con el cuerpo totalmente petrificado.

Mi hermano continuaba revolcándose y gritando horriblemente, parecía que realmente lo estuvieran matando, fue ahí cuando sir Jiraiya con ayuda de Sasuke velozmente lo inmovilizaron y pusieron el cuarzo directamente en la frente de mi hermano.

— **¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Aaargh! — **distinguí la desesperada voz del _Biju_ que estaba siendo eliminado hasta que finalmente se desvaneció dejando a mí hermano tirado en el suelo. Noté que su respiración volvía a la normalidad, entonces me sequé las lágrimas y con todas mis fuerzas me puse de pié y me posé frente a él.

— He decidido irme con Sir Jiraiya, Kankuro. — me expresé como si no me importara.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Mari? No bromees. — Me respondió consternado y flaqueé por un instante.

— ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas _Mari_! — Escondí la mirada de dolor entre mis flequillos. Y apreté mis puños para tomar fuerzas — T-tú… ya has perdido a Kuroari_… _eres débil, ya no quiero estar a tu lado.

En ese momento pensé que la única forma de que a él no le doliera sería que hiciera que me odiara.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas Temari? ¡Kuroari aún está en mi interior! — Su vos sonaba quebrada. Estaba sufriendo, yo lo hacía sufrir.

Se quedó callado un momento, tratando de sentir a su _Biju_.

—N-no es verdad eso hermana, — prosiguió ante mi silencio — yo aún lo tengo, así que deja ya de decir esas tonterías. — Volteé a ver a Sir Jiraiya para corroborarlo y él sólo negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Giré mi rostro hacia mi hermano.

— No pudiste cumplir esta promesa tampoco Kankuro. — Lo miré por última vez sintiendo el peso de mi mirada vacía. — T-te… ¡Te odio! — Le grité — Eres débil y te odio por eso, te odio porque no cumplirás tu promesa, te odio porque ya no tienes el poder para mantenernos juntos.

—Te-Temari espera…

Lo ignoré.

— Hasta nunca hermano… — Di media vuelta y comencé a seguir a Sasuke quien me indicaba que lo siguiera.

— ¡Maldición! — lo escuché mascullar a lo lejos. — ¡TEMARI! — su fuerte grito me destrozó internamente y las lágrimas volvieron a inundar mis ojos.

Aunque quería voltear a verlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, no podía.

_Esto es lo mejor, esto es lo mejor._ Me repetía una y otra vez a cada paso que daba alejándome de él. Pero en ningún momento miré atrás.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Era sólo una niña tonta, ahora que lo pienso no hay manera alguna de que él me haya odiado por eso._ Sonreí tontamente. _Sólo espero que estés viviendo una vida feliz Kankuro. _

"_Viviendo". _Repetí soltando un gran suspiro.

— ¿Puedes dejar de suspirar? Me molesta.

— ¡A ti qué diablos te importa Shikamaru! — Lo dije en un tono un tanto extraño y el comenzó a carcajearse. — ¿De qué te ríes tonto? — Le contesté molesta por haberme hecho sonrojar por su espontánea reacción.

_Yo estoy bien así que se feliz hermano. _

_Eso es lo único que verdaderamente deseo para ti _

…

* * *

Entré furioso al cuarto donde nos hospedabamos. No podía creer lo que acababa de leer.

— ¡No permitiré que me insulten de esta manera! — bufé furioso mientras volvía a colocarme la armadura. — ¡Yo sólo puedo hacerme cargo de esta misión!

— **¿Y qué es lo que harás al respecto?**

— _Yo, el Lirio Carmesí, descubriré quien es el contenedor del Biju Blanco y lo mataré con mis propias manos antes de que los demás lleguen __solamente par__a estorbarme.  
_

— **Jaja, típico de ti chico. Aliméntame más con ese orgullo tan grande que tienes. **

— _¡Cierra la boca! Con este trabajo haré que quedes satisfecho por mucho tiempo._

— **Con que el **_**Biju Blanco**_** ¿eh?, destrózalo lenta y dolorosamente. ¡Hazme disfrutarlo!**

— _Lo harás._ — le respondí mientras se me hacía agua la boca con tan sólo imaginarme lo que le haría a esa monstruo una vez que lo encontrara. — _Saldré a investigar de inmediato y acabaré con cualquiera que se meta en mi camino. _Cualquiera. —Susurré excitado ésta última palabra y regresé a las calles de _Virtus_.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6 **

¿Acaso pensaban que el fic estaba abandonado? Pues no! y pido perdón por el retraso, por favor no me maten! El próximo capítulo comienza el Gaahina (finalmente). Bueno, como dije en el capítulo anterior, aquí está el listado de los Antiguos Lirios. Recuerden, estos son colocados en orden de fuerza de su Biju y NO a la habilidad para exterminar a estos mismos que son 2 cosas diferentes.

**Antiguos Lirios: **Lirio Negro - Jiraiya*/ Lirio Celeste - Tsunade*/ Lirio Blanco - Orochimaru*/

Lirio Plateado - Shikamaru*/ Lirio Zafiro- Sasuke*/

Como notarán, Shikamaru y Sasuke son los únicos que siguen siendo Lirios. Por otra parte, **Sayuri-chan**, contestando a una de tus tantas preguntas XD, como los Bijus para hacerse más fuertes se alimentan de sentimientos negativos como el odio y la furia, cuando su portador comienza a sentir sentimientos como la empatía o amor se debilitan, espero haber aclarado esa duda. Tus otras preguntas se aclararán conforme avance la historia.

Agradezco a todas y todos los que han seguido leyendo esta historia así como agregándola a sus alertas y favoritos, pero un agradecimiento especial a las chicas que me han dejado un valiosísimo review. ¡Gracias, ustedes me animan a continuar!

**Kaya hime*/ Kittirasi*/ **...*/ **Lune*/ Sayuri Koitsumi*/ Ely Uchiha*/ Adictaahgaara*/ baunyoko*/ Hitomi black dark*/ AkasuLoveCristina*/ StrayGravity*/ Maria El hani*/ Nana modoki */ Layill*/ Park Ji Sang*/ ddeiSmile*/ Angelunny*/ Sophie Giralt de Cullen*/ a-grench*/ April Hale*/ yetafilms*/ hinataxd*/ Kurayami1sama*/ Saru Uchiha*/ Mishy*/ rosablanca*/ **

Si olvidé algún nombre avísenme.

**PRÓXIMO: ****CAPITULO 7. Doncella.**

*Hasta pronto. *Cuídense mucho. *Dejen Review. \(n_n)/


End file.
